


Sexy Times

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, in which Derek's life is actually a leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott needs to know some things, but not others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

> For this one: http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/29579679692/dereks-like-that-bully-of-an-older-brother-that
> 
> ETA: OH GOD I AM AWFUL AT MATH BECAUSE YES IT IS UNDERAGE BUT IT IS NOT _THAT_ UNDERAGE HEAVENS ABOVE

It’s been a couple months since Derek’s started dating Stiles. And Scott is okay with that. Really, he is. Like he is so okay with it that he is… so okay with it. Okay, so there’s no real way to explain how okay with it he is, but he’s pretty fine with it. Of course, until they have sex. Because really, any respectful older brother who has someone over for sex will make sure that a) the house is empty, b) all involved sexual parties are quiet, or c) earplugs have been dispensed to any parties that will suffer collateral damage from said sexy times.

But of course, Derek’s not a respectful older brother. Even though he’s almost graduated from college, he still delights in absolutely tormenting Scott. Like the other day when he randomly grabbed Scott’s hand in the car and started smacking it across Scott’s face, chanting, “Stop hitting yourself.” Scott had really appreciated that. A lot. Like, a _lot_. Mom had appreciated it even more when Scott started shouting, “MOM!” (his usual failsafe against Derek’s tricks and awful behavior) and she had nearly careened into a tree.

“You guys need to learn to _coexist_ ,” Mom had hissed and Scott was pretty certain that that was the only time that he had ever seen fear in Derek’s eyes. Well, there was that time that Derek had fallen into the pond of duck poo, but that was more fear for his leather jacket than his life. And when Mom screams at Derek like that, Derek looks like he fears for his _life_. But with the way that Derek treats his leather jacket, it’s like there’s no difference, so.

But yeah, Derek is an awful older brother, especially when he has Stiles over for the sexy times and Scott’s walls choose to just turn into tissue paper with their soundproofing abilities and it’s like Scott is standing in the _same fucking room_ (haha, fucking room) and Scott is literally a _hair_ away from screaming for his mother when they have sexy times. Except for the fact that she’s _always_ at the hospital on the night shift so Derek pretty much has Stiles over every night in the summer.

There are some things you should never know about your best friend. And your brother. Together. Like, how Stiles will just moan really loudly and say, “Oh, Derek, yes,” with about a million s’s as if he’s reading something for the entire world to hear. Or how Derek makes this grunting sound and always says, “Hell yes,” before he comes. And Scott knows that special tidbit because Stiles is always running a live commentary on what is going on (and Scott really, _really_ doesn’t need to know what’s going on) because Stiles cannot shut up and he cannot dirty talk. Like, his dirty talk actually cleans up after Derek’s dirty talk, and yeah. It’s pretty shit-tastic.

And tonight is the Night of Sexy Times. Part 72. Almost on cue, Stiles’ moans rip through the walls and Scott plugs his ears, trying to find his headphones as he glares at his computer.

“Fuck everything,” he hisses, gritting his teeth and staring at his paper that somehow refuses to write itself. “Fuck everything.”


End file.
